Hetalia Short Story Drabbles
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: well, looks like i'm starting some short story drabbles, with HETALIA! some might involve OCS and weird themes, but hey, hetalia is awesome that the weirdness makes it better. These Short stories will be a collection, that will come from my mind and a lot based on RP/CROSSOVER games that I have done. REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED! so, enjoy and let the story drabbles begin
1. PRUxOC-Pirate Love For The Angel

**Pirate!PrussiaXOCAngel-Pirate Love For The Angel **

**PrussiaXOCAngel- Side Story**

**So, once again, this is a little side story, that will be in both the OC POV and Prussia's POV *Since I seem to be able to write my XOC stories a lot better that way* I don't own Prussia or any characters from Hetalia-they belong to the creators of the anime/manga. I just own my OCAngel and the story idea. **

**-*this is the first part, since there will be another part soon, that will 'Might' be a (Smexy like)lemony-like one (very depends)...details coming soon* So without further audeo enjoy the fanfic short story~**

* * *

In a nearby local village near the wild woods, a young girl with long black hair and light blue eyes was taking a little walk through the woods, just like she always did. It was a routine that she liked to do every day, to help clear her head of any thoughts or troubles that might be bothering her. Since she lived more closer to the woods than the rest of the villagers, a lot of the people throughout she was some kind of witch or sorcerers. But no, she wasn't the type of person that liked to be around other people or crowds. . . .

_**And speaking of people and crowds, there seemed to be a lot of commotion going on in the village below. . .**_

She heard a shout and yell, as she turned her head wondering what she was hearing. She quickly ran to towards the pathway that led to the village. She couldn't run very fast, due to the long skirted black-grayish dress that she was wearing, but she tried to keep a steady pace as she got to the village. . .

And what she found is what you might call, **"Hell On Earth". . . **

––––

Near the village, where a port was that allowed ships to dock and do trade ins, a ship had come into dock, bringing in some not familiar citizens into this port. It was a pirate ship and a very dangerous one at that.

And on that ship, it held some of the most dangerous pirates known throughout this area, lead by one of the most dangerous and skilled pirates as its captain:

…A pirate, named Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Alright, let's see vhat zhis town as to offer us." Gilbert said as he walked onto the deck of his ship, a smirk across his face. He turned to his first mate, already with one order in mind. "Tell zhe crew to search zhe town for zhe usual stuff: food, ammo, any voman und treasures, if zhere is any. Und if anyone tries to resist us….let zhe crew take of it und make sure, zhey set a example, vhen taking care of it."

"Aye, Cap'n." The first mate said, as he went off to give out the orders, as Gilbert looked at the town, with a smirky gleam in his eye.

"Time for zhe raid to begin~" He said, as he fixed up his pirate captain's hat and pulled out his sword, ready to get started…

––––

The villagers screamed and ran for cover, trying to get away from the pirates. The panic provided Gilbert enough cover to go over some areas of the village, as he kept his eyes open to spot anything that he might find some value, of some sort. Truth be told, he didn't get a lot of luck in all the other towns that they had raided, since those towns didn't have a lot for them get with…

_**So he was hoping, that this town would be a little different…**_

"_Vell, by the looks of zhings, it looks like ve might find some zhings in zhis town."_ Gilbert thought to himself as he looked around some more, for a bit. As he turned to go down a different area of the village, he saw something that caught his eye, making him have his full attention:

He saw a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a long skirted black-grayish dress, coming into the village from a pathway that was lead from the woods. She took notice of the village and it's chaotic-panic state, staring at it with wide-shocked eyes as if she couldn't believe that this was actually going on….

Gilbert saw the girl, as he thought that she looked a lot different than the other villagers, since her clothing style looked a little bit wild and old fashioned like, but he didn't seem to mind, since he thought that she looked to be very beautiful in his mind.

"_Vell, vell, vhat do ve have here?...A very young und hot looking frau…"_ Gilbert thought,

The girl kept looking for a few more minutes, then started running through the least crowded areas of the village, as if she was trying to find an area of cover to go to. While she left the area, she didn't notice that someone was following her, looking to be one of the local young men of the village, as he followed her quickly like…

As he carried a long bladed knife in his hand.

"_Hmm, zhat doesn't look right. I better follow und see vhat I can find…maybe I could find a little fun to start up…" _Gilbert thought, as he quickly followed, being careful that he didn't get caught or seen as a small smirk was across his face, as he was kinda glad that his crew raided this town…

He silently kept following the man as he saw him stop and start yelling at a girl, a girl that Gilbert thought looked very familiar. Gilbert quickly hide behind a closed off area, not wanting to be seen as he watched the scene and the girl from a distance, trying to think off why that girl looked familiar to him. After a few minutes of thinking, he remembered that it was that it was the same girl that he had seen before, as he continued to watch the scene some more…

He saw the girl try to away but something was thrown at her, hitting her on the hard on the back of the head. She was starting to lose her focus and balance from the sneak attack, as the man went over to her and grabbed her head, gripping it tightly and pulling it back, making her wince in pain, as he took his knife and stabbed it deeply in her shoulder, making her be in more pain.

Gilbert let out a low angry growl as he hated people like that, who would hurt woman for no reason.

"Vell, I know now zhere's gonna be vone last Dummkopf*****, vho von't be doing zhis again…since he's gonna get an arsch-kicking from me…" Gilbert said to himself as he slowly moved from his hiding spot, ready to teach a very harsh lesson for a stupid idiot…

_**Who was hurting something that Gilbert was going to have as his treasure…**_

_**––––**_

_**~Now, back in the village from the OC POV'S view…~**_

People were screaming and running as if the devil was trying to destroy them. The girl looked around the village, seeing the buildings on fire and panic running through the villagers, guessing that a pirate raid was going on right now throughout the village, thinking that she should try and get out of here, and head on back to her home in the woods for safety. . .

As she was heading on back, going back to the pathway that she had walked on before, she heard someone call out to her, as she turned around to see one of the young men that lived here in the village. She had seen this man before, since he was young like, not fully an adult of 18 years yet, but still she thought that he looked really nice and handsome like. But like most of the other villagers, he didn't like her and also thought that she was also some kind of witch. . . .

"You. . . .you brought this upon us, you witch-whore! It's all your fault, that this is happening to us!" The girl turned around to see the young man glaring angrily at her, as he was holding a long bladed knife, pointing it straight at her. She looked at the weapon, knowing very well that he was good at making sharp weapons and also was a good fighter, since she had seen him practice in the woods a few times, when he thought that no one was looking. . . .

***but she had been hiding very well from his sight, since she knew the forest better than most of the villagers did, so she watched him a couple of times, practicing with his knifes.***

"Your name, might be Angel, but you are a devil, a witch-whore that brought this chaos upon our village. . . .and you shall be destroyed…" The man said to her, his voice full of anger and rage, as his eyes held looks of anger in them, looking straight at her as he raised his weapon, ready to attack and kill her on the spot . . .

The girl, now known as Angel, looked in horror and fright at the scene and the weapon that the young village man was holding in his hand, as she knew that this man was gonna kill her for no reason at all. She quickly started to turn away and run for her life, but she didn't get far, because a sharp stone hit her on the back of the head hard, making her get really dizzy and get off balance.

She tried to keep her focus steady but somehow couldn't, as she slumped against a post, her body not listening to her, as her head was spinning too much. A sharp pain hit her shoulder as she let out a cry of pain, from the knife stabbing her deeply in the shoulder.

"Does that hurt whore? I bet it does, it's what you so much deserve…" The village man said as he pulled the knife out of her shoulder and was about to finish her off, when a single gunshot ran out, grabbing his attention…

"What the hell, was that?" The village man said as he looked at Angel, angrily grabbing her hair and pulling on it hard, making her let out a squeal of pain, from getting her hair pulled like that. "Was it you?...**DID YOU DO THIS, BITCH?! I SHOULD KILL YOU AND TORTURE YOU FOR THIS, IF YOU CAUSED THAT GUNSHOT…" **

"Hey, Moron! Vhy don't you on somevone your own size…" A thick Germanic accented voice said, as it belonged to a pirate with silvery white hair and red eyes, wearing a dark bluish-black coat and a pirate's black captain hat. "…Unless you vant zhe taste of mein steel in your neck, I vould suggest, zhat you leave zhe frau alone…"

––––

No movement was made between any of them, as one wrong move could make some serious damage. Angel looked at the pirate, wondering why he had come and why he was telling this guy to not hurt her…

Gilbert looked at the girl, who was in some bit of danger and thought that he should help her. But he also knew that if he wasn't careful in helping this strange girl, he would also be injured…

"Damn pirate, you're here to help this witch-whore? Well, think again, because if you try…" The man said as he pulled on the girl's hair hard again, forcing her head up and making her whimper in pain, as he put his knife to her throat. "I will cut her throat and then kill you…"

The girl tried to look at the pirate, a look of fear and a plea for help, as if she was silently begging for him to help her…

––––

"Please… help me…" The girl said in a small scared voice, as a few tears started to fall from her eyes, as her fears were getting the best of her. Gilbert noticed her tears, as it made him somehow angry inside his mind, at seeing this girl getting hurt like this.

If this guy kept continuing hurting this girl, he was gonna put a stop to this by kicking his guy's ass and then killing him…

"I see. So, you vish for me to help you frau? But if I do, vould need to your name first, so I can know vho is asking zhe awesome me to help zhem…" Gilbert said, as he gave the girl what appeared to be a sort of smirky like smile, enjoying that he had found a very pretty frau that he could help and maybe have as his own…

"Angel…my name is Angel…" The girl, now known to him as Angel said, given her name to the pirate, Gilbert.

"Shut up, wench!" The man said as he pulled on her hair harder like, now also adding some kicking to her side, making her let out a yelp of pain. He would have continued some more with his treatment on her, but a single gunshot was heard as they both turned to see Gilbert holding a long pistol in his hand, as it seemed that he was the one that shot off the gunshot a few seconds ago…

"Hey, you Arschlock*****, vhat have I said about hurting her, huh?!" Gilbert said, giving him a glaring look, before turning back his attention to Angel. "Angel, huh?..Engel*****…Zhat sounds perfect for somevone as cute as you~" Gilbert said as he thought for a few minutes, before coming up with a decision.

"So, I zhink, I shall help you…by making zhis bastard pay for hurting you…" He pointed his pistol in his hand at the guy, ready to use it again, but this time, in a killing blow and end this pathetic arschlock's life…

"Really? You're gonna make me pay? I doubt you or even this stupid whore can lay even a single finger on m-…" The man said , but was cut off as a gunshot was heard as Gilbert had shot off his gun again, as he had shot the man in his leg, as the man let out a small yell, at getting shot. He glared at Gilbert as he was about to grab his bladed knife, when Angel decided to have a counter attack while she had the chance…

Angel took action in her counter-attack of trying to escape, as she elbowed him in the side hard, making him yell in pain. She repeated the action again, as he let go of her, allowing her to wiggle free from his hold on her and started to try and get away from her **'Almost Killer'**…

Gilbert saw the girl get free from elbowing the man, as he saw her look at him for a second, as she went over to him, feeling a little bit of happiness and enjoyment that Angel was coming over to him, as he was also feeling kinda glad that he helped her, even though he had just used his gun to shot at the idiot who was hurting Angel…

––––

"Fräulein*...are you alvright?" The Prussian pirate asked as Angel turned her head to look at the pirate, who had just saved her from getting more injured from the village man, as she kept her eyes on the pirate, not knowing what he was gonna do next. Angel nodded her head at the pirate, as a bit of a small smile appeared on her face, showing that she was alright at the moment.

"Sehr Gut, Schatzi*****. I'm glad zhat you're veren't hurt too much by zhat bastard…" he looked at her with a kind look in his eyes, a look that most people didn't give her a lot. So she didn't know how to react, as she saw him reach a hand out to her, to touch her face….

_**When someone tried to stop the motion and see that the girl wouldn't get away from being destroyed….**_

"Damn bitch, you're not getting away!" The man pulled out a small dagger, with an angry face expression, throwing it at Angel, just as she turned around to hear the sound. A look of fear was shown on her face as she moved her body to try and stop the dagger from hitting her or the pirate who had helped her, but she just wasn't good at being the shielding person, because the dagger hit it's mark, which was her, as she heard a sharp thudding sound as the dagger had got her, making it land in the middle of her chest.

She gasped in horror at seeing the knife in her chest, as blood started to drip out of her wound in tiny little river like droplets.

It only took a few minutes to pass, as she felt her balance starting to fall off, as she felt herself slowly collapse to the ground, as everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

"Scheiße!*****...Gott!, Nein, Fräulein!"***** The voice of Gilbert screamed, as he yelled something in an unfamiliar language that she didn't know. Angel heard the yells and shouts, but they seemed almost muffled and unfocused like, as she could feel the blood loss effect starting to come over her, as she put a hand over her wound, to try and stop some of the bleeding as best she could. She felt her head starting to get light headed, due to her wound's injury, as the next scene seemed to be like a blurr to her, as the next scene moments didn't seem to make a lot of sense in what was happening:

She saw Gilbert go over to the village man, with an angry look in his eyes, as he pulled out his rapier sword and stab him through the heart, with his rapier sword. The sword was stabbed in deep in the man's chest, as the man's eyes widen from getting stabbed like that. This action was done, because when Angel was injured by this guy, more than once and he was gonna get revenge for her, by destroying her attacker…

Gilbert glared at him, as he pushed his sword deeper in the man's chest, giving it a few twisting motions and making his wound bleed heavily like.

"You really shouldn't have done zhat, you, Kleiner Scheiße!*****" he whispered to the man, as He watched the man's eyes start to fade a bit, until he was fully dead and limp, as Gilbert let out a snort and pulled his sword out of him, using the dead man's clothes to whip his sword clean.

"Vell…Schade für Sie als...Dummer Esel!***** Have fun in hell, Dummkopf…" Gilbert said as he then threw the dead body to the side, as if he was some useless trash…

Then, seeing him put his sword away and turning his attention to Angel, as he walked over to her as her eyes closed a bit…

––––

when she opened them again, she saw the pirate kneeling down by her as he looked at her, as he was saying something to her:

"I'm sorry, zhat you got hurt, dear Fräulein…" The pirate said to her, as she just looked at him with tired looking and confused eyes, not understanding what was going on, due to her light headed and dizziness. "….but don't vorry liebechen, I'm not gonna let you die like zhis, because I did say und decided to help you…" She felt herself being shifted and lifted off the ground, and was being carried in the pirate's arms. "…Und also, I decided to take you vith me, mein "Kleiner schatz"…

Angel felt her eyes getting tired and heavy again, but she tried to fight it off as best she could. But she knew that it would be of no use, as the call of sleep was too strong for her to fight off.

"Schlaf, Mein Engel*….schlaf*****…" was the last thing she heard, as she felt herself starting to see the blanket of darkness cover her, as she gave in the dark sleep…

––––

It felt like hours later had passed her, when Angel woke up to find herself in a strange bed on a strange ship. She looked around, wondering where she was, when she heard the door open to the room that she was in, as she turned her to the door and saw the albino pirate stepping into the room. She saw what appeared to be a small smile-smirk smile on his face, as he walked over to her and took a seat on the side of the bed, that she was lying in.

Angel just stared at him, not taking her eyes off him, having no idea what he was gonna do…

"So, it looks like your avake und are a bit better, meine schöner Prinzessin*…" The Pirate, Gilbert said, using unfamiliar words in his speaking tone, that Angel didn't understand at all. He looked at her for a few minutes, still with that smirky smile on his face, until a sudden thought entered his mind, as if he forgotten something. "Oh, vhere are mein manners, frau?...forgive me for not introducing myself. I vas just a little vorried about you, zhat's all, zhat I forgot to give you mein name….can't believe zhe awesome me made a mistake like zhat…"

He looked at her, as he suddenly took her hand in his, holding her hand very gentle like. "Mein Name is Gilbert Beilschmidt und I am zhe captain of zhis ship: **"Zhe Volfestien".**

He motioned with his other hand, holding it out in a showing like motion, as Angel kept looking at Gilbert for a few more minutes, then turned her attention to followed his hand, now looking again around the room, seeing that the room she was in was the ship's captain's quarter's room. It was a lot bigger than most of the ship's room's are, but she guessed that captain's cabin quarter room's must be always like this.

––––

"So…" Angel said, as her voice was a little low and soft, now thinking that she should try and start asking the pirate captain some questions, on what had happened, since her mind was a little fuzzy and she couldn't remember a lot, for some reason. "…Where you the one who saved me?" she asked, as the Gilbert nodded his head at her, answering her questions. "But why? Why did you do that?

"You're asking me, why, mein Liebling?*** **Zhe reason is simple…" Gilbert said, as the Prussian got his face right in front of hers, his smirk getting bigger. "Because you seem to be a very gut***** person to have as treasure und I vanted to have you~ So, after dealing vith zhat arschlock got und vhat he deserved for hurting you, I brought you here und helped you vith your vounds. Zhey vere not zhat bad, but it vill take a bit of time before zhey fully heal, liebe***, **so you vill have to stay here for a vhile…."

…

"….und now zhat are here und you vill be here vith me, I don't plan on giving you up to anyvone or allowing anyvone to hurt you, ever again…."

….

….You vill alvays be mein*****…alvays, mein Engel***….~**

_**And that is how it all started for Angel and her new life with the Pirate Gilbert, as they started to form a strong bond of love and togetherness, that will never be broken…**_

_**For as long as time and eternity would stand in the world…**_

* * *

**-Dummkopf***Dumbass

**-Arschlock*=**Asshole

**-Engel*=**Angel

**-****Fräulein*=**Miss

**-Kleiner ****Scheiße!*=**Little shit!

**-****Sehr Gut, Schatzi*=**very good, sweetheart

**-**** Scheiße!*=**Shit!

**Gott****!, Nein,**** Fräulein****!*=**God, no, miss!

**-****Schade für Sie als...****Dummer Esel!*=**too bad for you…stupid ass!

**-****"Kleiner schatz"*…=** Little Treasure

**-** **Schlaf, Mein Engel***= Sleep, My Angel

**-** **Schlaf***= Sleep

**-**** Meine****schöner Prinzessin*=** my beautiful princess

**-**** Mein Liebling*=**My Darling

**-**** Gut*=**Good

**-Liebe*= **Love

**-Mein*=**Mine

**-Mein Engel*=**My Angel

**So, yep, here's a little pirate!pru short story drabble (there will be another part, next up) so, it would be nice on how this short story did…(coz it would help me to write more and keep on going with more stories!)****So, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter…(Which will be a little bit smexy like….^-^)**

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	2. PRUXOCXHUNG-A Relationship Problem PT1…

**PrussiaXOCAngelXHungary –A Relationship Problem PT.1…**

**PrussiaXOCAngelXHungary-Side Story **

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Prussia, Hungary or any characters from Hetalia-they belong to the creators of the anime/manga. I just own my OC Angel and the story idea.**

**Warning- ****there might be some strong language and a tiny little bit of smexy-fluff stuff *not enough for a big warning, but still should warn you guys, anyway***

**Other than that little disclaimer, enjoy the fanfic short story~ (NOTE- this is my first time writing a short story dabble series, so please, be gentle with me, kay~)**

* * *

Angel let out an angry grunt of frustration, as the long black haired girl was really upset about something. She had just gotten back from her **'friend's'** house and the time had started out good…

**But had ended in failure…**

"_There __**'Just friends',**__ my ass! Friend's don't__** 'Kiss' **__like that…"_ Angel thought as she still couldn't believe that what had happened, had happened and that, she wished that she could forget all that she had seen…

But she couldn't, as her heart started to ache a little bit, for some reason.

For some reason she didn't know she felt this way, especially when her thoughts were of Gilbert Beilschmidt, an Albino Prussian and a very special friend of hers. They had been friends for a long while of time and she had been hiding the secret, of her own personal thoughts of her feelings for Gilbert, as for having a secret crush on him-

_**But she never let him know about it, not wanting to be upset or disappointed if he refused her feelings….**_

––––

So, this is how, the beginning of this all started-

She had made plans to go on a visit to a friend that she knew, Elizabeta Héderváry, a Hungarian woman and a really good friend of both Angel and Gilbert. They had made plans to spend the day together and she was gonna ask her for any advice on how she should tell Gilbert about her feelings.***Since Elizabeta knew Gilbert longer and knew how he would react in this kind of situation-and it couldn't help to ask advice from another girl…***

…

As she arrived at Elizabeta's doorstep to her apartment house, she was about to gently knock on the door, when she noticed that it was slightly open a bit. She thought it was weird that she would have it open like that, when it was only her living alone in her home.

"_Weird, maybe she forgot to lock it up, when she got home…or maybe I got here to early…"_ Angel thought as she walked through the main hallway and towards the other outer rooms of the home, as she guessed where her friend might be.

_**But as she walked through the house and she went into the other room, she got caught in something that she really didn't want to see-**_

A little **'kissing scenery'** between two people she thought that she would never have guessed that they would do this to her:

It was Elizabeta Héderváry and Gilbert Beilschmidt, kissing in a tight liplock and hot passionate like make-out session, a make-out session so intense like on the couch in the sitting-living room area, that it made Angel stare with wide eyes for a few seconds…

She couldn't help but stare at this, as Gilbert was practically on top of Elizabeta, as he looked to be trying to devour her face with the kiss he was giving her. Elizabeta seemed to be in this kiss too much, as a small moan escaped her, not seeming to notice that Angel was even there, watching the whole damn thing, with a shocked expression on her face, as she couldn't believe that her friend would do such a thing. She knew about her feelings that she secretly had for Gilbert…

And this is how she helped-

By doing what she secretly desired, without any inconsideration for how this might affect Angel in some way.

She continued to stare for a few more seconds, before getting angry thoughts together in her mind and walking over to them, to put a stop to this…

––––

"What the hell?...**WHAT THE HELL?...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"** Angel said loudly, in a loud voice, catching both Gilbert and Elizabeta off guard and interrupting their make-out session, stopping their **'kissing scene'.** Angel still couldn't believe that she was seeing Gilbert kiss another girl like this.

True, she did know that sometimes he would act like a womanizer with other girls, just for fun.

But at the time, she thought it was all just an act…

_**But now, by the looks of things, it looks like, she might have been wrong about that…**_

"How could you? You of all people…" Angel started to say, as she could feel tears, trying to escape her eyes. Gilbert was kinda freaking out a little bit, as he had no idea what was going on and had no idea of what to do at this moment…

"Frau, listen, it's not vhat you zhink.." Gilbert started to say, trying to explain his point of view to Angel, so she would understand that this was just a misunderstanding.

"Not what I think? NOT WHAT I THINK?! I SAW YOU PRATICALLY TRYING TO LIP FUCK HER, YOU ASS!" Angel yelled at him, as Gilbert jumped at bit, as he had never seen Angel get this angry before, in all the time that he knew her. "Yeah, that's right. You two were practically all over each other, that it looked like to me, that you were ready to start to be getting very close into each other's pants, in the next few minutes, if I didn't stop you right then…"

Gilbert and Elizabeta didn't say anything, as the room was silence for a few minutes, then Elizabeta did something that would be so cruel and hurtful to Angel, that it would make the whole situation worse-

"_**Oh? You mean this?"**_

Elizabeta said the words to Angel, as Elizabeta grabbed Gilbert by the face with her hands and put her lips over Gilbert's own lips, kissing him hard like, knowing that doing that would hurt Angel deep in her heart, that it would be like smashing her heart and feelings into tiny pieces. Angel stared with a face full of shock, that she was totally speechless.

Elizabeta broke off the kiss, as she smirked at Angel, in a cruel like way. "I guess, we forgot to tell you, that I have liked Gilbert for a while and we had started having a relationship together…"

"B-B-But….but you told that you didn't like him, like that…" Angel said, as she could feel more tears starting to come, as her heart was starting to break inside, at what she was hearing.

"And you believe that? Wow, you must be more stupid than I thought, you were. I can't believe you actually fell for that." Elizabeta said, as she let off a small laugh at seeing the crushing look of Angel, at hearing what was going on.

"Eliza, stop it…zhis isn't funny…" Gilbert said, as he didn't know why Elizabeta was acting like this. He didn't know why she was doing this to Angel, when he suddenly remembered the little phone call that he got from her earlier today, might be the reason she was doing this-

_"Hey, do you think you can come over for a bit? There's an issue that I want to talk you about, which Angel is supposed to help with…" The phone call from Elizabeta sounded serious, so he got over to her house quickly as he could. They did talk for a bit, and suddenly out of nowhere, she started to kiss him, for no reason. So, taking a few seconds to think, that maybe she was finally getting around to admitting that she had a thing for him all this time, he gave in to the kiss-_

_Not knowing that this was all setup, planned by Elizabeta, get Angel to back off from Gilbert and use him as a boytoy for a while until she could get her old boyfriend to get back together with her and apologize for cheating on her._

***both Angel and Gilbert knew that she had broken up with her boyfriend and that she told them, that she was giving up on dating anyone for a while…***

––––

"_Looks like this went along quite well, if I say so myself."_ Elizabeta thought, as Gilbert couldn't say anything, and Angel was too shocked and upset to say anything back._ "Better go for the finale…."_

"Oh, did I mention about the great sex we had a couple of days ago? It was so wonderful, that you should have been there…" Elizabeta said, as sneakily snuck her hand over the front of Gilbert's pants, using a finger to tease him, as her other hand wrapped around his back, trying to pull her close. Gilbert saw what she was doing, as he forced his body to stiffen, not wanting to be apart of this and be used like this, to hurt one of his friends.

"Eliza…stop zhis now…" Gilbert growled in a low voice, as he wasn't gonna continue being a torture object, for the feelings and effection of his friend's hurt and pain.

"Why, honey? You didn't tell me to stop, when I was all over you the other day…" Elizabeta said in a seductive like purr in his ear, knowing how this was effecting Angel.

"Please stop…I can't take it…" Angel said, pleading in a begging like tone, not wanting to see this anymore.

"If you can't take it, then leave. Oh and close the door on your way out, while Gilbert and I finish up, what you interrupted. We were just getting to the good part, but you had to butt yourself in…" Elizabeta, as she draped her arms around the front of Gilbert's chest, in a seductive like way, knowing that would be the final straw for Angel's emotions. Angel couldn't take the hurtful words anymore, as she bolted from the area and ran out of the house, eyes full of tears and crying hurtful painful sobs of sadness.

Gilbert watched her leave, as his anger snapped and he stood right up, throwing Elizabeta off of him and making her land on the floor with a hard thud. She groaned as she rubbed her side, from her fall, as she glared at Gilbert for making her fall like that.

––––

"What the hell was that for? You made me fall you, as…" Elizabeta started to say, as she stopped herself when she saw the hatred burning anger in Gilbert's blood red eyes, knowing that the look he gave was for her and what she had done. "Gil…sweetie…why are you angry and looking at me, like that?"

"Don't act so innoncent vith me, schlampe*! You know got verdammit vhy I am pissed und angry at you! You used me, like a fucking toy, to hurt somevone, vho has done nozhing vrong to you-

Vho as only tried being a gut friend you!" Gilbert said angry like, as he was full on intended to let her get every little piece of his mind, and know just how upset and angry he was at being played like this.

"**VHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO DESERVE SOMEZHING SO CRUEL UND VRONG LIKE ZHIS? HUH? YOU TELL ME, VHAT SHE DID VRONG TO GET TREATED LIKE ZHAT, ELIZABETA HEDARVARY!"** Gilbert yelled outloud at her by calling by her full name, as Elizabeta was speechless at him, feeling just a tiny by scared at his attitude at the moment, knowing that he only used her full name, when he was really and extremely pissed at her.

Gilbert stared at her for a few moments, as he let out a grunt of anger and turned on his heel, not wanting to stay another minute with this woman. Elizabeta started to get up, seeing him start to leave, as she tried to explain herself to him, trying to make him stay and listen.

"Gil, sweetie, just listen…I can explain…" Elizabeta started to say, as she reached out her hand to him, lightly touching his shoulder to get him to look at her. He quickly turned around and slapped her hand away, not wanting him to touch her, feeling that her touch made him feel dirty and tainted.

"Don't touch me, you Kleiner Schlampe*. Don't you even zhink of calling me **'Gil',** you fucking bitch! I can't stand to be around people like you- so don't talk to me, ever! Und if you even try to talk to me or hurt Engel* in anyvay ever again…." Gilbert gave her one hard glaring look, his red eyes burning with fiery hatred of anger, before whispering softly to her. _**"…I svear to gott, zhat I vill kill you…" **_

And with that said, he walked out towards the door, as Elizabeta stood there motionless, not full understanding how this had turned out this way, in the plan that she had tried to do. She stared at Gilbert, before talking back at him.

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything wrong, that any guy would want, from a girl! It's not like you didn't try to stop me, so what's your fucking deal and attitude for? Why do it at me, if you didn't want to do this? Why bother coming over, if you didn't want too?" Elizabeta said, as Gilbert stopped for a second, turning to look at her, as she smirked at him, glad that she got his attention for a second, as she tried to bring him back, using seductiveness.

"Admit it, you know you want this….and admit that you did enjoy the **'moment' **we had, when you got here…" Elizabeta said, in a soft seductive like purr, as Gilbert just glared at her.

"You must be fucking insane, if somevone could ever like vhat you did…so, just kiss mein arsch, schlampe!" Gilbert said, as he finished off with this last thing to Elizabeta:

"Und if you can't figure out vhy I'm going und vhat you did vas vrong…zhan, your even more stupider zhan I zhought! Just a dirty, fucking, stupid schlampe!" Gilbert said, as he went out the door, slamming the door behind him, with a loud bang. Elizabeta watched him leave, as she fell to the floor, not understanding how this all turned out like this and where had she gone wrong.

As she just sat there, she felt a bit of her emotions stir, but she didn't bother to figure out which ones they were, as she just let herself sink into a motionless state, until she could calm herself down and figure out everything that had happened, so she could find a solution to fix this…

––––

After Gilbert had left Elizabeta's house, he had gone off to try and catch up with Angel, to explain what had happened and that he didn't know that Elizabeta would pull a stunt like that.

"_She must be in so much pain und agony right now…und I am partly to blame. Estut mir leid, Engel*… Estut mir leid…"_ Gilbert thought as he kept running and looking for Angel, hoping that she didn't get to far ahead. It didn't take him too long to find her, as he saw her walking slowly on a pathway in the park, looking like she was in her own thoughts.

He quickly ran over to her, hoping that she would listen to her and that she would be as mad and confused at what happened.

"_Let's just hope that she listens und doesn't yell at me again…"_ Gilbert thought, as he went over to speak to her…

––––

"_There __**'Just friends',**__ my ass! Friend's don't__** 'Kiss' **__like that…"_ Angel thought as she still couldn't believe that what had happened, had happened and that, she wished that she could forget all that she had seen…

But she couldn't, as her heart started to ache a little bit, for some reason. Her heart was in too much confusion and she just couldn't think straight. Her friend had betrayed her feelings and used her crush to do a cruel act of torture on her emotions, that it would be forever before her heart healed from this act of betrayal…

She was about to continue walking, when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw Gilbert coming over to her, with what appeared to be a look of guilt on his face. She stared at him, as her mouth went try and speechless, as she couldn't find the words to say to him at the minute.

"Frau, please listen to me. I had no idea zhat Elizabeta vould do somezhing like zhat, honest to gott. I had no idea, zhat she vould use me like zhat to hurt you…" Gilbert said, as he looked at Angel, wondering if she was getting what he was saying. Angel didn't say anything for a few seconds, before looking at him with a blank-emotionless like expression in her eyes.

"….please…just….leave me alone….just, please…" Angel said, as Gilbert gently put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get his point across, that he was sorry about everything.

"Frau, just let me explain, just give me a chance to explain und zhen, I'll let you be. Can you at least me do zhat, just vone chance to explain, my side?...please?" Gilbert said, as he waited paitently for Angel to come up with an answer. She looked at him, before nodding her head, giving him the answer of yes.

"Danke, frau….um, could ve talk at mein place? Its closer und it von't take long. Plus, I'll take you home after vere done, as a zhanks. Do you agree to zhat, for a condtion?" Gilbert, as Angel nodded her head again, giving him the answer of yes. Gilbert smiled at her, as he moved slowly over to Angel's side, escorting her to his apartment home, as they walked together in silence.

Looks like this was gonna be a very long talk-

But how will the problem be fixed…is anyone's guess….

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

**German translations**** (for all who don't know the German phrases in the story)**

**Estut mir leid, Engel*= **I am sorry Angel

**Estut mir leid*=** I am sorry

**Schlampe*=** Slut

**Kleiner Schlampe*= **little slut

**Engel*=** Angel (Angel's name in german)

**Yeah, as you can tell, I use a lot of German and other international words in my Hetalia stories (they bring more to the characters in their nationalities)**

**So, yeah, even though this is a short story (like dabble), there will be another chapter coming soon. Also, as you could tell, I made Hungary be the 'bad friend' type (even though I like PruXHun, I wanted to write a story, where she's the baddie for once) **

**(also note-this a first for me, for written a 'problems in relationships' story, so please don't flame me, if it wasn't good or right. *again, new to writing these types, and wanted to try something new...*)**

**So, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter…**

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


End file.
